Midnight Thoughts: The Tale of the Second Zoldyck
by Ria D'Arcy
Summary: 3rd one-shot in the "Midnight Thoughts" series. Milluki is sitting in his room, bored and starts to rant. What does he rant about? Why, about his brother of course. But which brother?


_Crunch… crunch… munch…_ Another bag of chips was finished, so I instantly opened another. I sat there in my favourite black chair (specially made for supreme comfort) and watched my monitor as the end credits rolled across the main screen. I had just beaten the last game I had. The last _new_ game I had. And it hadn't even been a challenge for my genius.

Video games where becoming too easy. Too boring. Challenging other gamers online wasn't any more of a challenge than the single player games. At least when Kil had still been around…

"Argh!" I slammed my fist against the desk, crushing the remaining chips in the bag. "Dammit!" I cursed as the chips were nothing more than crumbs. What a waste of chips, they had no flavour if they were crumbs. I tossed the bag aside and reached for a fresh one. My stock was getting low again; I would have to get it refilled.

But why did I have to think of my stupid younger brother?!

Kil had always been mama's favourite. She was _always_ praising that snotty-nosed brat. Why?! What did that cat-eyed freak do that I didn't?

Besides actually taking jobs… I wasn't cut out for the psychical. But what the hell?! I was ten times, no a hundred, a _thousand_ times smarter than he could ever hope to be! Why weren't my talents recognized by mama?

There were more important things to being an assassin that just being able to kill people! I went through the same training as all my bothers but I was the only one who was such a genius when it came to inventions and technology! I created a bomb that could be attached to a mosquito and still blow someone's head off!

I shoved a handful of my favourite chips into my mouth before taking several large gulps of soda.

"Ahhh..." That helped. Now I was feeling better. But I was still hungry.

Dammit, dammit, dammit. Was nothing going my way tonight? Not only was my chip stash running low but now there was nothing for me to spend my hours absorbed in.

I pushed myself away from the computer and paced the room, eating from another bag of chips. What could I do? There had to be something for me to do, surely something that was a challenge for my genius.

"Arg! This is so annoying!" I balled up the now empty chip bag and threw it in a random direction in my room. There were empty chip bags and soda cans everywhere. A maid would have to clean it up soon.

But that still didn't solve my boredom problem. I sat down heavily in my chair again and pulled myself closer to the screen. I glanced at the corner of the monitor and noted the time; 2:27AM

"Hmm… Aniki is probably home by now." I muttered, knowing that he never needed my help with anything. Aniki could do anything… except bring Kil back home. But even that wasn't his fault. Papa had told Kil that he could leave… WHY?!

Why did that stupid kid always get whatever he wanted?! There was nothing special about that punk. The only thing special about him was that he was a brat who had mama and even papa wrapped around his fingers. All because he was supposed to be the heir! Who decided that anyways?! Why couldn't I be the heir?! My intelligence could help the family more than Kil's "natural killing abilities".

I wanted to strangle that little punk.

My fingers tapped against the desk as I tried not to punch something. That stupid little brother of mine always got under my skin, even when I just thought his name I wanted to smash his head into something until he died.

Since he wasn't here I didn't have to look at him, but it also meant I couldn't use him to take out my anger. Damn brother of mine… It always seemed to be about him.

_Beep… Beep… Beep_

I glared at my phone, wanting it to stop. But like an obedient son I picked it up.

"Mil… Mama needs you to look into something for her."

"What is it mama?" I asked. She probably wanted me to find out what Kil had been up too since he left home the second time.

That was the only thing mama ever thought to use my genius for. I was like a tool to make Kil even more of a star in her eyes. Damn little brother…

* * *

_A/N: Another Milluki fic… Leave me your thoughts on it please. I don't think I truly captured Mil in this, but I tried my best. Mil seems to be one of the harder characters for me to capture (I could probably write Gon better than I do Mil). _

_Thanks for reading ^^_


End file.
